


[podfic] stand me up at the gates of hell

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (or at least the very beginning of it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Canon-Typical Violence, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Home, he thinks, and tongues at the loose molar in the back of his mouth. That wasn’t the monster’s doing, or his dad’s. That one was all Steve Harrington, delivering a long-overdue ass-kicking via Cadillac convertible. There’s something kinda poetic about it, really.Or: Billy lives. That's really just the start of his problems.00:29:48 || written by glorious_spoon
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] stand me up at the gates of hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stand me up at the gates of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432157) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



### Podfic Links:

[Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/stand-me-up-at-the-gates-of-hell-glorious-spoon.band)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR MP3 download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you to [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon) for the blanket permission for podficcing their works! 

I've been making the covers to the podfics (I'm sure you can tell they're Not professional lol) and i tried for like 30 minutes to make the bag and pills behind the title less blurry but uhhhhhh. it didn't work. SO,, it may look like a bag of jelly beans, but if it were clear it would be a paper bag with different pills coming out of it. here's to hoping i'll get better at editing! sorry

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
